


Paint War

by Vulcriptic



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Body Paint, Come Eating, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, First Time, How the Fuck Do I Tag, Kissing, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex, he also eats you out???? i couldnt find the tag for that, hi lovelink fandom i just wanna say i really like jake gonzales, im sorry this fanfic is sooooo bad, sorry i suck ass at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcriptic/pseuds/Vulcriptic
Summary: Ever since Jake told you he painted in the nude, you always tried to squeeze in there and paint along side him, just to see more of him. A simple date with your boyfriend turned into a messy paint war, leading up to... a different type of body painting with kisses and cum.---hiiiiiii lovelink fandommmmmmm :) i hope i did this right
Relationships: Jake Gonzales/MC, Jake Gonzales/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Paint War

**Author's Note:**

> i have HARD fucking feelings for Jake Gonzales and i felt like i needed to write this, hopefully i did good :) pls leave a kudo or comment or whatever because I really appreciate them!

You have no idea how you got yourself into this situation. Well…. Actually, you kinda do. Everything started out as a playful, wholesome date between you and Jake but the sexual tension that radiated off of you two made it obvious that things would slowly (or quickly) shift into something more…. Intimate. It started off as you and Jake working on a new set piece for a small idea that Jake had wanted to expand on for a movie but ended up with the two of you naked and in each other’s arms. 

“Y-Y'know…. I’m surprised you’re so confident taking the lead like this….” You whispered in between the small pants and giggles that you and him shared. Nothing too expressive happened besides a standing small paint war but someone had decided to launch a special attack and pin you down just so he had the advantage. Now you were just laying on the floor of the studio, Jake sitting on top of you with the cheesiest smile you could imagine. Cheesy was Jake’s specialty.

He grabbed a tube of maroon paint and dabbed a bit on his fingers. “Well i’m not just gonna let you win our little paint war, [Y/N]~” Jake purred, drawing a small heart on your chest. He gave you a sneaky smile before booping your nose with the pink paint as well. “Cutie~” 

You rolled your eyes and sat up, just to be stopped by Jake not moving from your lap. He made sure his weight would keep you down, making you curious. What did this man have going on in his mind? “Pfft…. Whatever. I won’t give up that easily, Jakey.” You barked, giving him a playful smirk. All that did was make Jake become even more into the scenario, raising a brow as he gently grabbed your chin and pulled you close, making you instinctively close your eyes and part your lips, expecting his lips on yours until… it never happened. You peeked up at him before realizing his flustered face, making you slightly confused. “J-Jake?”

You sat up a bit before you noticed something pressing against your stomach, making you look down to see the poor boy’s cock hard and needy. It made your stomach flip, knowing you probably did that to him. “I-I’m sorry, I like.. Ruined the whole mood-” He whimpered, an awkward smile on his face. It was obvious he was kinda forcing it.

You giggled a tiny bit before shaking your head. “N-No! Jake… dummy….” You rolled your eyes. “I don’t…. Mind…” You muttered, gulping. “It’s…. Really hot, actually…” Looking down at his cock, you gently swallowed a wad of spit. You noticed his length before but that's when you and him were just painting and he wasn’t rock hard. Seeing him hard because of you made you feel special. He was about 6 inches when fully hard and the heat pooling down in your stomach definitely wasn’t helping with the staring. 

Apparently the staring and slight shaking was a confidence booster for Jake, because he had ended up rolling his hips a bit and pulling you closer. “Getting an eyeful..?~” Jake commented, making you look up, blushing aggressively. “Geez, [Y/N]....” His voice was obviously needy and it drove you insane, seeping with love and passion.

You looked up at him and noticed the sparkle in his emerald eyes. “J-Jake….” You spread your legs just a little bit, feeling yourself become wet. Scenarios were already rushing through your head, ones with Jake feeling every inch of your body and others where he was pounding you until you could only see stars. It was almost as if Jake could read your mind because Jake had chuckled a bit and placed his lips on yours, taking you off guard. You lovingly kissed back before pulling away, panting just lightly before a small smile appeared on your face.  
“Are you ok?” Jake had asked, a small smile on his face as well. 

You nodded, pushing up Jake’s glasses as you placed a tiny kiss on his nose. “Yeah… I just wanted to make sure you’re ok with this. Like… A-Are we really gonna do it…?” You asked, hoping he got the memo. You were wet and obviously wanting Jake inside of you but god forbid you force Jake to do anything that would make him uncomfortable.

Jake nodded, sitting up a tiny bit. “Y-Yeah! I…. only if you are, I mean.” He looked to the side, running his hand through his hair. “I’ve… thought about it a lot and I wanna do this if you think you’re ready to bring our relationship to the next step….” 

His stupid cheesy words made you just sigh and pull him into a small hug, nuzzling into his neck. “Of course, silly... “ You felt his arms wrap around you as well before he gently pushed you down back onto the ground. 

“God… I can’t tell you how much i’ve wanted to do this…” Jake mumbled, pinning your hands over your head, turning the wholesome moment into a more lustful one. Jake made sure to press his cock on your lower stomach, confusing you for a second before it hit you. “It’ll go deep…~” He looked up to you, which just made you fluster aggressively. He was measuring to see how far his cock would go inside of you, which was a huge fucking turn-on. 

“I-I bet it’ll feel amazing….~” You mumbled, gently intertwining your fingers with his as he leaned down to place one more kiss on your lips.

Jake just chuckled before planting kiss after kiss on your jaw and neck. He sucked on a sweet point on your neck, avoiding the paint, which just made you moan gently. Jake was already making you feel weak and all you two share were kisses and dirty talk. He pulled away a bit to reveal a hickey before trailing more of those purple gifts to your chest. He smirked a bit before flicking his tongue against your nipple, making you flinch. His hot breath on your skin caused your hair to rise, and a hidden moan escaped your throat as soon as he wrapped his pale lips around the bud, sucking and nibbling gently. “H-Holy hell Jake… I….” You gulped, whimpers and moans being milked out of you at every graze of his teeth on the sensitive skin. Your pleas of his name just motivated Jake to do more, his hands sliding down to your mound to gently rub at your aching clit. The sudden feeling made you gasp, eyes widening as your legs twitched. 

Jake raised his head from pleasing your chest to check up on you. “Y-You ok?” He asked, worry in his voice. It was so cute…

“Yeah! D-Don’t worry…. I’m just… sensitive. I’ve never really done this before…” You mumbled, covering your face anxiously. “Be gentle, please? The most i’ve felt was my own fingers and… obviously you’re bigger than them… ehe….” 

Jake just chuckled a bit and gave your lips a tiny peck. “I will…. Promise…” He told you before locking eyes with you the whole time he pressed kisses against your skin. You didn’t expect him to slide all the way down to inbetween your legs, making your eyes widen. You had a shaky smile, earning a soft chuckle from Jake before the emerald eyed boy ran his tongue against your wet slit. You let out a shaky moan as sudden heat ran through you. You were totally embarrassed when you felt Jake’s stupid chuckles against you. “....” He continued to kiss and lick your heat before putting your legs over his shoulders, taking a small moment before sticking his tongue into you, licking and tasting the cum that soaked your insides. Strings of whimpers and moans left your mouth as Jake did his job, hands squeezing your thighs as an extra treat.

You had opened your eyes to quite the view. Jake’s head was in between your thighs and you could tell his glasses had fogged up. You kept one hand tangled in your boyfriend’s gorgeous brown locks, tugging at it every time Jake nuzzled against a sweet spot. It didn’t take long for you to feel close to cumming, giving him a warning tug before panting. “J-Jake… I-I’m…. Mnn….~” He gave your legs a couple of squeezes before he wrapped up his eager exploring, releasing your fluids just a few seconds later. Jake took his time to lap up the sweet cream before sitting up, wiping his lips. You… Were so embarrassed. “.....”

“[Y-Y/N]? Babe?” Jake said, trying to compress his giggles. “Awe….” He placed a gentle hand on your still spread legs before gently grabbing your wrist and easily pulling it away from your face. “God… You’re the cutest…”

“Oh my god Jake….”

“Whaaaat? Are you really that embarrassed?”

“W-Well…. It’s more being flustered than embarrassed but….-”

“If it makes you feel better…. You taste amazing~”

You rolled your eyes and gave him a small punch on his paint covered shoulder. “Dork…” You mumbled before looking down, letting out a sigh. “That… felt amazing though. You sure this is your first time??” Your voice went a bit higher, obviously surprised by how good he was at that. 

“W-Well yeah…. I watched videos before but I just… did whatever you responded well with-!” Jake seemed a bit flustered now, which you thought was utterly adorable. You giggled a bit and ran your hand through his hair. “Geez… You gettin’ all this pleasure and i’m stuck hard and dry?” He changed the topic.

You raised a brow and gave him a mischievous smirk. “Well… if you wanna deal with your hard-on so badly, you’re free to fuck me if you’d like~” You offered, making Jake’s cheeks turn a cute shade of pink.

“Well… since you’re offering…” He said, taking off his glasses and putting it to the side, making you raise a brow. You never saw him without his glasses and honestly he looked… really hot without them. You blushed lightly as you saw him position himself, rubbing his leaking tip against your already prepared body. “Just tell me if you want me to stop…” He mumbled, looking up at you for reassurance. The small nod you gave him was enough to let him know it was ok. Jake gently pressed the head of his cock into you, making you gulp. You knew it would be a weird feeling and you were definitely a bit anxious. Jake smiled a bit, holding one of your hands in his as he slid in about half way, earning a gasp from you. You looked up at him, mouth open a bit as tiny pants left your mouth. 

“D-Don’t worry Jake, it….. F-feels good…” You mumbled, squeezing his cock just a bit. It felt warm and nice, stretching you perfectly. It hurt just a tiny bit but that was the process of reaching pleasure. You could only imagine what Jake was thinking. He had a shaky smile on his face, eyes closed as one of his canines bit into his lip. “Y-You can go deeper….” You mumbled, placing a tiny kiss on his forehead. 

Jake didn’t hesitate to lean down and wrap his arms around your body, nuzzling into your paint and hickey covered neck as he raised your waist up higher. He pressed his cock all the way in your warmth, and the shaky moan right against your ear was such a turn on. “J-Just tell me when you’re ready…”

You were thankful he gave you a bit of time to adjust. You felt your arms wrap against Jake’s body as well, your own face in Jake’s neck. It was a lovely scene honestly and being in the arms of the man you loved made you feel special. You placed tiny kisses on Jake’s neck before blushing deeply. “Y-You can start…” You mumbled.

Jake had started out slow, pulling out slowly before giving a medium thrust in and boy… did it feel heavenly. You let out a tiny moan, making Jake giggle before continuing his thrust. “God… you sound… super cute, [Y/N]~” He muttered, making you blush. You didn’t respond, only wiggling your hips to the rhythm and trying to get Jake deeper inside of you. He must have noticed your attempt because his thrust had become faster. Pleasure shot through your body, and you were now a weak, moaning mess on the floor of the studio. Jake made you this way and honestly you didn’t want it any different. 

“F-Fuck… Jake… F-Faster….~” You begged, losing your sense of dignity as you asked for more of his sweet thrust. 

Jake sped up even more, the pants and moans that you two shared, the slapping of your skin, and the quiet beep of the fire alarm being the only noise occupying the large room. You felt like Jake was the only man in the world at this point, losing yourself to the pleasure and need. Honestly you could swear that Jake was mumbling something under his breath but you couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“A-Ah…! J-Jake I-I’m…!~” You moaned out, feeling your high begin to build up. You were gonna cum soon and you knew it, until it hit you. “J-Jake y-you better p-pull…. A-ah…. Out!~” You panicked just a tiny bit, realizing that he didn’t put on any sort of condom before going down on you.

Jake’s thrust became sloppy and stuttered and you knew he was gonna end up cumming as well. “A-Ah shit… d-don’t worry, I w-will…~” He mumbled, obviously enjoying himself. You two both enjoyed the last couple of thrust Jake had to offer before he slid out of you, rubbing his cock on your stomach before a couple ribbons of his white cum shot out and onto your stomach and chest. You and Jake were panting messes, the warmth of his cum sending shivers down your spine. You had ended up cumming as well, leaking onto the floor of the studio. 

The two of you took some time to compose yourself before Jake sat up, smirking. “You good, babe?” He asked, making you sit up and run your hands through your hair. 

“Y-Yeah… I’m good….”

Jake looked around and noticed a small package of baby wipes he had brought for the paint, getting up and grabbing it before sitting at your side. You were sitting up a bit when he returned, cleaning your skin from his cum and picking up a bit of paint as well. “Here... “ Jake seemed pleased with his Job, being clingy and making sure he was leaning on you the whole time. It was…. Super cute. A few moments of silence passed before Jake spoke up. “So? Was I good for my first time?”

You held back a small giggle as you nodded. “Well of course you were! You had me seeing stars, Jake….” You mumbled, making him blush a bit. You hadn’t noticed he put his glasses back on but it was nice to see that familiar face again. You smiled gently and placed a tiny kiss on his nose.

“Well… I’m glad. You felt… heavenly, [Y/N]....” Jake mumbled, holding one of your hands. You loved how cheesy Jake was, making a blush creep up your cheeks. Jake pulled you into one last tender kiss before standing up, helping you up as well. You both looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before Jake gently rested his head on your shoulder. It didn’t hit you before but this was probably a giant milestone for your shy boyfriend. You felt… happy. You gently wrapped your arms around him before giggling.

“C’mon Jake, we need to head to the showers, we’re all sweaty and covered in paint and honestly I don’t wanna continue painting like that..” 

Jake sighed and nodded. “Yeah.. You’re right.” He grabbed your hand again which honestly was just the sweetest gesture. You smiled softly before the two of you made your way to the shower rooms, locking the door behind you. Thankfully the shower rooms were gender neutral, so you didn’t have any concerns. 

You stepped up to the shower and set it at a nice, warm feeling. While waiting for it to heat up, you felt something touch your shoulder. You turned around to see Jake, but the look in his eyes was…. Hungry. It sent shivers down your spine. “J-Jake?”

“Taking a bath together…? Man, you really know how to turn me on, [Y/N].”

A blush had crept to your cheeks, totally taken aback by Jake’s dominant composure. You smirked a little bit before gulping. “You ready for another round, film boy?” 

“You know it… i’m ready to try out something new~”

You just rolled your eyes, pulling Jake close, keeping your arms on his lower back before a small giggle escaped your mouth. His glasses had been fogged up from the steam and you couldn’t help but point it out. “Y'know if you really wanna go down on me again, I suggest making sure you can see me~”

Jake stumbled a bit, obviously flustered. “I-” He looked to the side and you just smiled. “Hmph.” He puffed out his cheeks.

God…. You loved Jake. He meant the whole world to you and his cute expressions were definitely to die for. You just shook your head and took off his glasses, putting them to the side before pulling the love of your life under the shower, pressing your lips against his. You knew what the two of you were going to do but… It was nice to just share a wholesome moment with him. ‘...Jake?” You ask, pulling away,

He raised a brow, brown strands of hair covering his eyes. “Yeah?”

“I… love you, you know that?” You mumble, tripping over your words just a bit. 

“Heh… I love you too, [Y/N]...” Jake responded, nuzzling up against you before sighing. “We’ll be together, forever. Promise?”

You paused for a second before pulling Jake into another kiss, a bit more sloppy but obviously still loving. You looked him in the eyes and noticed that same sparkle that you noticed from the day you met. It was cheesy but you adored every little thing about Jake. From his looks to his silly pick-up lines, you wanted to be with him forever. “I promise.”


End file.
